A Change Within Life
by DeaShasta
Summary: All Kyoya wanted was to enjoy his life. But then he met the girl, and his life changed like a slap in the face. AU. 1896, sucky summary. Multi-Chapter.


"I never agreed to this!"

Kyoya Hibari stared at the Chinese man before him. Of _course _Fon had to arrange a meeting with people Kyoya could care less about. Kyoya forgot what they were called. Arco something. Fon was part of the group, due to the former having the highest grade within Namimori Academy, along with 7 other people. To this day, Fon was friends with all of them, which baffled Kyoya at times.

Of course, out of the people he knew, Kyoya was well-aware how caring Fon was. But that doesn't mean he should invite people to their house for whatever reason! Fon just looked at him with an apologetic look, before going into the kitchen to cook.

Huffing, Kyoya went to his room, albeit while slamming the door, making a few things on the wall fall down. "Tch." He muttered, turning around to see what fell. Oh. It was only several family pictures, whatever. Shrugging, he laid down on his bed, grabbed a book that was on his desk, and flipped to the page that was bookmarked.

* * *

><p>He wasn't expecting this.<p>

Fon was currently making breakfast, a woman (he assumed it was a woman) was busy pestering Fon about something, a guy with some weird fedora was busy playing poker with some blond dude and and a green-haired guy (but it was 6 in the morning!) and a guy with purple hair and two other woman, one with a scowl, and one with the bluest eyes Kyoya himself has ever seen, was chatting amongst themselves. Fon looked up, saw Hibari, and smiled. "Ah, Kyo," -all eyes turned to him- "did you had a nice sleep?" Nodding, Kyoya quietly took the seat that was left, which was right next to the scowling woman. Fon gave him his food. "It's the usual, Kyo." Grunting in response (or, in other words. Kyoya's ways of saying thanks) he began eating.

He heard laughter. Ugly, disgusting laughter.

"Haha! So this was the guy you were talking about, Fon! He's so different from you, kora!" It was the blond dude from before.

And he was _still _playing poker. Fon gave the blond man a look. "Nello, yes, this is him. I told you, don't talk so loud, please." Nello? '_What kind of shitty name is Nello?' _Kyoya thought, frowning. The man smiled, his teeth very white, Kyoya noticed. "Sorry, Fonnie." The man said. "But next time, call me Colonnello, alright? Nello is only for Lal-" The man, Kyoya assumed who was fully named Colonnello, was then proceeded to be hit in the face (more liked punched) by the blue-haired, scarred face woman. Her scowl deepened.

"As if I'll _actually _call you that, Colonnello!" She grabbed Colonnello by the ear, and dragged him outside, a few whines made by the blond in response. Closing the door, it became quiet again. The young boy blinked, before returning to his breakfast.

Standing up, he gave the plate to Fon, the Chinese man smiling in return. "Kyo, I'll introduce you to them later, alright? Hurry along now, we wouldn't want you to be late." Kyoya grunted at him again. "Hn. I doubt it. I am Student President, after all." Fon just smiled at him even more. "Of course, I know that. See you later." Kyoya gave a small nod towards Fon, and went outside. He saw the woman and blond man arguing. He rolled his eyes, before walking out the gates of his to go to his favorite, secondary place. Namimori Academy.

* * *

><p>"Crap! It's Hibari!" "Run for your lives!"<p>

He scowled, grunting. He trudged down the hall, glaring at everyone. He went to the Student Council Room, and opened it, to find several thugs trying to hurt a girl. He grabbed his tonfas, and walked up to the closest thug he found.

"Oi, tell me...Just _why _exactly are you fools, you damned _herbivores, _doing in here? Get out." Several minutes later, the room was empty, with the exception of Kyoya himself and the girl. He turned to the to the girl, and examined her. She was currently sitting down, eyepatch over her right eye. The single, left eye was widened in surprise, and her hair was put in a low ponytail, held by a skull band of some-sort. She was wearing the Namimori Academy's signature uniform, and much to his surprise, there was no modification on it.

They stared at each other, and Kyoya couldn't help but noticing how _frail _she looked. She wasn't bleeding, no, but she looked so _confused _and it irritated him. This girl, to whom he knew nothing about, was just like any other shy, quiet girl. He sighed.

This girl will be the end of him, he knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you would like. :) And tell me if there's any grammar mistakes. :-DDD<strong>


End file.
